


Grease Paint and Lipstick Stains

by QueenBeeComplex



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Anal Sex, Ashley top, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Hotel Sex, I got a little out of control, I have no excuses, It's All Just Porn, M/M, Makeup, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, War Paint, but its hot tho, i think this started to fulfil a prompt but also fuck that, so much fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBeeComplex/pseuds/QueenBeeComplex
Summary: Ashley hasn't topped in a while, and Andy's eyes are so pretty surrounded by makeup.





	Grease Paint and Lipstick Stains

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started out to fulfill a prompt or something at some point but I got a little out of control. But it's fine. Also, this is just a one shot and is in no way related to my FANGS universe. There really is no plot. Just sex. Enjoy!

"Why don't you wait," Ashley asks, his hand catching Andy's to keep him from lifting the makeup wipe to his face. "I like how your eyes pop from all the makeup." The bassist's breath teases at the soft spot behind Andy's ear, then he's dropping kisses down a grease paint covered neck.

Andy slowly lets his hand drop to the counter. "What did you have in mind?" His breath hitches slightly in his throat.

Ashley stops to consider his request. "Thought I might just bend you over the bed and take what I want."

The singer can't hold back the small moan that pulls from his throat. "Are you prepped, or do I get a show?"

The bassist just smiles, cocking his head to one side as he moves a hand from Andy's shoulder down to his ass. He shakes his head a bit, making eye contact in the mirror. "I am going to bend you over," he shoves Andy down over the counter, holding him in place with a firm hand on the back of his neck. "And take what I want." The last bit is whispered, huskily, into Andy's ear and followed by the heat of Ashley's tongue tracing the shell of it.

Andy whimpers, one arm trapped under his body and the other reaching for purchase on the slick marble counter. "But A~Ash."

Ashley drapes his body over Andy's, trapping him against the counter. "Don't get me wrong," he starts, deep and growling. "I love having your cock in my ass. I love how full you make me feel. But right now, I need the sweet, tight heat of being inside you." He bites down on the soft bit of flesh at the base of Andy's neck, wincing slightly at the bitter taste of hairspray and grease paint.

"You could have just asked, you know," Andy responds after a low moan.

"Ah, but that would ruin the fun of the taking," Ashley insists. He jerks Andy up just enough to rip the studded black leather vest off his shoulders, tossing it to the floor in annoyance. A trickle of sweat trails down the now exposed flesh of Andy's skin. Then the singer is letting out a ragged moan as Ashley chases it with his tongue.

"God, Ashley, yes," Andy moans, gripping at the edge of the counter.

"Do you have any idea how much of a fucking tease you are?" The bassist bites at Andy's lower back, just above the waist band of his spandex pants. "Rolling around on the stage, thrusting into the air. You think I'm not watching?"

Andy growls in response. "I know you're watching," he responds, shaking his hips a bit.

That has Ashley tearing the spandex down off the singer's ass and licking right at the top of his crack.

"Ash!" the singer squeaks.

This earns him a sharp slap to one butt cheek. Then Ashley spreads those cheeks with his thumbs, tongue lapping at sweat salty skin, moving ever closer to that tight pucker.

Andy whimpers and moans, hands clenching at the marble beneath him. Ashley's hands dig into his lover's sharp hips, effectively pinning him in place as he pushes his tongue into the tight ring of muscle.

"Oh, fuck!" Andy's cock is pressed uncomfortably against the edge of the counter, and it grows harder the longer Ashley's tongue works inside him. "Oh, please, I nee-AH!" Andy's begging is cut off when the bassist bites into his ass cheek.

Ashley kisses his way up Andy's spine, savoring the salty taste of sweat. Then he pulls Andy's head to the side by his hair and captures those torturous lips with his own. His tongue prods deeper into the singer's mouth, tracing the edges. Then teeth catch on a plush lower lip as he pulls away.

"God, you are so fucking pretty," Ashley gasps. He holds Andy's head in place with a hand on his chin, and swipes his thumb over a swollen, spit slick lip, dragging red lipstick to smear even further across the younger man's porcelain face.

Andy's pupils are blown, big blue eyes bright against the kohl streaking down his face. "You gonna stand there and stare or are you gonna fuck me?" His voice is ragged.

The goading has Ashley pulling the man up by his hair and shoving him, harshly, onto the bed. "I'll do what I damn well please," he growls, climbing to straddle Andy's hips. He wraps an arm around the younger man, hand covering those swollen lips. "And if you don't watch that pretty mouth I might just have to gag you."

Andy moans and wiggles his hips, pushing his bare ass up against the bulge in Ashley's jeans. The older man didn't top very often for a reason; his cock was thick and the bassist was notoriously rough. Andy loved it, but he would need at least a day of rest before he would be able to walk. But they didn't have another show until the weekend, and he could sit for interviews. So right now, damnit, he wants.

"Now," Ashley breathes into his partner's ear, pulling his hand away from his mouth. "I need you to sit pretty for me. Edge of the bed, facing the mirror, ass in the air. I'm going to find the lube."

As soon as the solid contact of Ashley's body disconnects, Andy moves. He turns toward the mirror and tucks his feet up under himself, leaning forward and fisting his hands in the pale beige duvet. Ashley has an affinity for sex in front of mirrors. He always says it's like watching the best kind of porn.

The bed dips just out of the frame of the mirror. Then Andy is watching, enraptured, as a completely naked, grease paint covered Ashley crawls up behind him. With firm, callused hands, the older man adjusts his partner's position, pressing his knees further forward and dragging the spandex down a little lower so the stretchy fabric tightens around his knees, keeping them pressed together.

"Oh," Andy gasps when he realizes what his deviant band mate is up to. The spandex is keeping his legs closed and he's been effectively positioned with his ass up higher than his shoulders. It gives Ashley perfect, unimpeded access to his prostate and the added tightness of clenched muscles and a downward angle.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby," Ashley whispers against Andy's ear. He trails kisses across sharp shoulder blades as his hands slide teasingly over a makeup and sweat covered chest. He nuzzles against the singer's neck, kissing and biting as his fingers catch on the hard nub of a nipple. With a sharp pinch and twist, Ashley draws a delighted moan from deep in his lover's chest. A few long moments of teasing at that nipple and sucking on the soft skin of the back of Andy's neck has Andy wriggling his tight ass back against the bassist's interested cock and moaning in wanton need. He repeats the treatment to Andy's other nipple, mouth working down across a lower back to a sharp tail bone.

"Oh, look at that," Ashley moans as his hand slips lower to stroke lightly over a long, fully erect cock. "Somebody's interested."

"Fucking tease!" Andy hisses, pressing his ass back, harder.

Ashley chuckles, seductively. "Oh, but you love it." He licks a stripe up the skinny man's bony spine, taking in the keening whine the move causes. "Besides," he says, huskily. "Why else would you be so hard?"

A wave of pleasure reaches to Andy's toes as Ashley finally wraps a firm hand around his cock and gives a long, solid stroke. "Oh, God, fuck, yes!" Andy looks up into the mirror again.

Ashley is draped across his back, one arm hooked under an arm to grip his shoulder. His other arm is tucked down around Andy's waist and out of sight. Then Ashley looks up to make eye contact with him, and with a groan of "Oh, fuck," he dry humps against Andy's ass, rocking them both forward and back slightly. Andy understands the quip about porn.

"Please," Andy gasps. "I need..." He moans a little and his throat clicks when he swallows. "How-" he moans again. "How fast can you prep me?"

Ashley moans and kisses his lover's neck a bit more. "That depends how bad you want it." He punctuates his statement with a sharp thrust that slides his cock between Andy's pressed together thighs.

A low whimper escapes Andy's throat and he shifts his weight back and forth between his knees, stimulating Ashley's cock a bit. "So bad, fuck. Please, baby."

Ashley pulls Andy's hair so he's forced to look at them in the mirror. "Please, who?"

"Fuck, Ashley, please! I need your fingers in me, Ashley."

Satisfied, the bassist abruptly releases his boyfriend's head and sits back on his own knees.

Andy shivers from the cold of loss of contact. Then there is a slick, cold finger teasing at his hole.

Andy squirms back against the digit, watching his lover's reflection. "Put it in me, please, Ashley," he whines.

A sly smirk raises the corners of Ashley's mouth, then that torturous finger is slowly pressing in. Andy's back arches and he gives a sharp gasp at the stretch. "Deeper," he demands. Then, "Oh FUCK!" as Ashley finds his prostate. "There, again, Ashley, please!"

Ashley prods at the spot a few times, then he adds a small twist to the slow thrusts of his finger into the smaller man. Andy's response is to drop his head to rest on his hands, pushing his ass further up as he gasps for breath. Then there's a slight sting as a second finger begins stretching him.

"It's been a while," Ashley muses, scissoring his fingers inside his boyfriend. "You're so fucking tight."

A shudder and low whine wash over Andy as his prostate is pushed into and dragged across. "Haven't had time," he manages.

The bassist laughs, deep in his throat. "That's because you like me to fuck you so hard and so deep you can't stand."

Andy whines at the thought and rocks his hips back. Then he lets out a sharp cry as a third finger is pressed in.

"I'm gonna stretch you to four, just to be safe."

"Ash~ley!!" Andy whines, indignantly.

"Fuck," the bassist breaths. Then, "No, baby, I'm sorry. I don't wanna hurt you."

"But I want you to hurt me," Andy all but growls back. He sounds like sex. "I can take you now. I promise."

Ashley chuckles and kisses across Andy's back. "No, baby. It's been too long. You know I play it safe when it comes to your pretty little ass."

Andy whines in defeat, but the sound changes in the middle to a hiss of pain as Ashley pushes a fourth digit into him.

"See?" Ashley insists as if that proves his point.

The singer let's out a little sobbing moan, hands fisting in the duvet as he's stretched. "Fuck, please," he grolws.

"What's that?"

"Fuck. Me. Now." Andy demands, rocking himself back against slick fingers with each word.

Ashley pretends to have not heard the other man as he sharply twists his fingers in and out.

"Ashley!"

"Yes dear?" A coy smirk flashes in the mirror as Ashley finds his prostate again.

"I need your dick in me, right now."

"Now, now," Ashley insists. "Is that any way to speak to me when my fingers are right here?" He presses hard into the bundle of nerves, causing Andy's thighs to shake and his muscles to clench around those fingers.

"Oh fuck fuck FUCK!" Andy thrusts himself back again. "Ashley, please, I need you." He gasps for breath. "I need you in me, Ashley."

"Mmh, that's better," Ashley muses.

Andy looks up into the mirror and just moans at the sight of Ashley's face, twisted up in pleasure as he slicks his hard cock down with lube. His fingers still work inside Andy, stretching as they pull out, twisting with each thrust in.

"You ready, love?" Ashley pulls his fingers out, using the hand to press the younger man back down against the mattress.

"So fucking ready," Andy insists with a pleading gasp. Then he's crying out in pleasure as the head of a stiff cock begins to stretch the tight ring of muscle. An intense burning pressure fills him as, inch by teasing inch, the bassist pushes into him. One hand is pressed, steadying, to Andy's lower back. The other rests low between the V of Andy's hips, feeling the slight bulge where his cock stretches the younger man's insides.

Andy rests his head against the mattress, moaning in need as he is filled. Then Ashley's cock brushes over that spot so deep inside and he flings his head back in pleasure, a loud scream ripping from his lungs. Still further in Ashley pushes, until his hips have nested right up against Andy's ass and his cock can go no deeper.

Ashley gently massages at his lover's lower back to ease the stretch. "Deep breaths, baby. Just relax," he whispers, hand stroking down the singer's spine.

Andy's heart is pounding. Ashley's cock is so thick it has him stretched almost to breaking, squishing his bladder and pressing right into his prostate. "So full," he gasps, wiggling a bit in an attempt to find a more comfortable angle. "Fuck, move!"

With that demand, Ashley grips his boyfriend's hips and pulls out, pushing back in hard and fast. Andy screams in delight as his sweet spot is slammed into over and over with brutal force. The hands on his hips hold tight enough to briuse, pulling the younger man back against strong hips.

A particularly well aimed thrust causes Andy to arch his back. He looks up into the mirror and Ashley is watching with a burning intensity. The sight is way better than porn. The bright lights over the vanity shimmer off the sweat dripping down Ashley's chest, throwing every line and muscle into sharp relief and making his tattoo and the grease paint smudges pop. His muscles ripple with the effort of each hard thrust into Andy.

Ashley speeds up, thrusting even harder, the head of his cock hitting that spot every time. Andy's makeup blackened hands are fisted in the covers, his head thrown back in ecstasy. The older man can't help but be hypnotized by the way lipstick smudged lips swollen from biting pucker and spread around half syllables of curses, demands, and Ashley's name. Then those perfect blue eyes, blown wide with lust and accentuated by the feathering of warpaint meet his in the mirror.

A moan catches in Andy's throat upon eye contact, and he bites at his swollen lower lip.  
Firm muscles press into Andy's bony back. Without breaking eye contact, Ashley leans down to nip at Andy's ear. "You're so fucking hot like this," he half whispers. A hand trails up along Andy's side from his hip to gently stroke hairspray heavy hair back from Andy's face. "Look at you, all sweaty and needy, fucking full with my cock yet still begging for more." He licks up the side of Andy's face to his hair line, tongue streaking with half melted black makeup.

His thrusts continue, though at a more downward angle that slides across Andy's prostate and makes him all but scream as he shakes with each impact. "Need your hand on my cock, baby, I'm so fucking close."

Ashley complies, hand smudging grease paint down Andy's chest as he slides his hand to a hard, pulsing cock. "You're so fucking filthy," Ashley growls, hand stroking fast and firm. "The way you beg for me."

Andy moans and thrusts himself back and up onto Ashley's cock then down into his hand.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?"

A loud, desperate moan rips from Andy's throat. "Need, fuck, HARDER!"

Ashley grunts with the effort, each thrust bouncing Andy into the mattress. Then he changes tactics from sharp thrusts down to rolls of his hips against a pert ass. The gyrations cause Andy to cry out, arms giving out underneath him so he face plants into the bed.

"I'm fine. Don't stop. So close."

The bassist thrusts a few more times, moaning at the twitching of his lover's internal muscles as he nears orgasm. He pulls at the head of Andy's cock, rolling his thumb over the slit in the way he knows the younger man just loves. Then stars flash behind his eyes as tight muscles clench hard on his cock. With a scream of his name, Andy's cum splatters the bedspread. His muscles spasm as Ashley rubs him through the aftershocks.

"I'm close baby. Tell me where you want it."

Andy's body is shaking from pleasure, his voice ragged and fucked out. "In me," he gasps.

With hands firmly gripping hip bones, Ashley gives a few more hard, deep thrusts. Then the pressure building between his hips is released as he shoots white hot cum into Andy's tight little hole, moaning "fuck, Andy, yes" into the singer's ear.

"Oh, god," Andy moans as the heat fills him. He rolls his head to the side to better see Ashley's face, twisted up into an expression of pure bliss.

After a long moment, letting his cock throb and heartrate settle, Ashley slowly, gently pulls out. The smaller man gives a slight whimper as that incredible fullness is taken away. But that doesn't matter, because Ashley is wrapping arms around him and lifting him to sitting. With soft murmurs of adoration, the constricting spandex is pushed off the rest of the way.

"Here, lay down. It doesn't hurt, does it?" Ashley tenderly massages the deep red marks left behind by the spandex just above Andy's knees.

The singer hums happily. "No, but my shoulders are awfully stiff."

Immediately, Ashley turns the man over onto his stomach, pulling his hands down to relax at either side. Then he straddles across his boyfriend's ass and begins working the stiff muscles between his shoulder blades with skilled, callused fingers. The satisfied, relaxed little groans Andy makes are almost as pornographic as his screams of pleasure. But Ashley is spent for at least a few hours, and all he cares about is caring for the man he loves.

"Do you want a bath, love?"

Andy groans in annoyance at the sudden absence of Ashley's hands on his back. "Only if you're in it."

Ashley stands. Pulling Andy to sitting. There are several deep black stains in various spots on the bed, as well as a crimson smear across the edge where Andy's face had been buried in the mattress.

"Housekeeping's gonna kill us," Ashley muses.

Andy shrugs. "You're the one who likes to fuck me in war paint," he quips.

With a gentle laugh and a comment of "but it's so HOT," Ashley scoops up his lover and carries him off for a long hot shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah so that happened. Anyways let me know what you think?


End file.
